Juliette 'Li' Landry
Juliette Renee Landry '''aka '''Li is a fictional character, rolaplayed by The Digital War's member Darkened-Skys. She is a part of The Astra fraction. Her Digimon partner is Terriermon. She is currently in a relationship with Vanya Yakovlev, Ivan Yakovlev’s alter ego. Appearence Juliette is slight of build, being quite skinny with long legs. While Juliette is thin and light, she does have a bit of muscle tone in her legs, since she practises ballet quiet frequently. She has deep red hair that reaches the bottom of her shoulder blades, with shorter portions framing her face. Her bangs, which she wears pinned back, rest just above her eyes. Her eyes are violet and she is fair skinned, with a slight dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose. She has burn scars on both her hands, most prominently on the palm of her left hand and the ring and pinkie finger on her right. There are also two parallel scars on her upper left arm, the top on nearest her shoulder having been caused by a bullet wound and the second, smaller one having been caused by a knife wound. Clothing wise, Juliette is almost always seen wearing shorts. Her default outfit consists of high-waisted teal shorts, a beige shirt that hangs off her shoulder and a pair of black toeless, leather boots. A black feather graphic with three teal dots is featured on her shirt. Around her left wrist she wears a teal and pink bracelet that was a birthday gift from Eirik Fjelstad. Around her neck she wears a silver necklace with an engraved tag sporting the word “Mine”. Terriermon wears the matching necklace from this set. The feathers in her hair were gifts from Aquilamon and Falcomon. She is never seen without them. Personality Li is a very compassionate, kind individual; the problem is she has a hard time showing it. Li is easily flustered and because of this she has a tough time socially. When she was younger Li often found herself saying odd or stupid things during conversations with her classmates, leading to her being teased. As she grew, her awkward statements became harsh earning her a reputation of being a bit of a stuck up ice queen. She very rarely intends for her words to come out as harshly as they do. Li can actually be a bit of a clumsy goofball when her guard is down. This mainly comes across through teasing. Though her teasing sometimes comes across as mean spirited, she is genuinely loyal and would never intentionally hurt a friend. Terriermon is usually the only one that can get her to let down her exterior personality and to be more of herself. When it comes to taming and the Digital World Juliette is very serious. If she comes across a tamer who treats having a digimon as a game she will often act dismissive towards them. She dislikes when less than serious tamers, or “Rookies” as she calls them, venture into the Digital World because she thinks they’re likely to get themselves and others hurt or killed. She is very stubborn in regards to her opinions on taming as a serious business. If anyone, tamer or otherwise, regards deletion as something inconsequential Juliette will react with open hostility due to her losing Kokomon in the past. Juliette is quite clever, forming strategies with ease and often making connections that many people would miss. Due to her habit of spotting connections she has become interested in investigative journalism and will look up cases in the Human World that are thought to be linked with the supernatural in hopes of finding a digimon related to the incident. History Juliette was born in the south of France and she grew up speaking both French and Japanese at home. She was homeschooled for most of her childhood due to her developing an anxiety disorder when she was six. While this did not help her to socialize with people her own age, it allowed her to get ahead academically. When she was eleven she and her parents moved to Japan for her parents’ work. Her parents were initially worried that the move might negatively affect Li socially, but Li wasn’t really bothered by it since her personality had made it difficult for her to make close friends. Moving from France to Japan was definitely a bit of a culture shock for Li, but she found it fairly easy to adjust to life in a big city. Three years later, when she was fourteen, Li found a strange looking egg in a stationary store in Shinjuku. Feeling drawn to the egg she promptly scooped it up and tied to purchase it, only to find out it was not a piece of merchandise. After an embarrassing confrontation with the shop clerk, Li was able to leave egg in hand. Not long after the egg hatched, and Li met Zerimon and Conomon. At first she didn’t know what to make of the twin digimon and was unsure of how to treat them and she often made Conomon cry by accident. Despite her cluelessness regarding what to do with the two little creatures, Li decided to take responsibility for them. The arrival of Zerimon and Conomon helped Li come out of her shell and while she was still awkward while socializing, she was able to be a little more open with the digimon. Eventually Zerimon and Conomon digivolved to Gummymon and Kokomon. However, one year after the twins’ hatching, Li came to understand that not all digimon were as friendly as the twins. On their way home from school one day they encountered a Goblimon roaming about. Upon spotting the trio Goblimon attacked. Gummymon and Kokomon immediately rushed to defend Li from the attacking digimon, but in the battle Kokomon fell victim to its Goburi Bomb attack. After witnessing the destruction of Kokomon, Gummymon was overcome with rage and digivolved to Terriermon. Soon Terriermon was able to get the upper hand in the fight and just as he was able to deliver the finishing blow, Li demanded that he stop, tearfully stating that she did not want her friend destroy another creature out of anger. It was at this moment that the shard of kindness appeared, cementing Terriermon’s position as her partner. Kokomon’s death, without a doubt, shook Li up but she has come to terms with it and has managed to move on with her life – to an extent since she has a hang-up on deletion. When she turned sixteen her parent’s suggested that she join the Astra as a way to meet new people and learn more about digimon. Shortly after joining the Astra Juliette ran into a group of Poromon while she was walking home from work. The Poromon had crossed over into the human world by accident and weren’t aware of the dangers that the streets of Tokyo had to offer and were almost struck by a car. Juliette managed to push the group out of the way, narrowly avoiding being run over herself. The Poromon took a liking to her and Terriermon after this and Juliette managed to get them back home to their village in the Digital World. The Hawkmon village that the Poromon were from became a place Juliette frequented on her trips to the Digital World and she eventually earned the respect of the village leader, an Aquilamon, when she and Terriermon defeated a swarm of angry Veggiemon that threatened village. She was given a Hawkmon feather as a token to show that she and Terriermon are considered the allies of the village. Trivia *''Juliette graduated high school two years early at the age of sixteen and enrolled in a two-year journalism program at a university in Shinagawa'' *''She was homeschooled until she was twelve-years-old due to her developing an anxiety disorder at a young age. She still has the illness but tries to keep is hidden'' *''Cherries and coffee are her favorite foods'' *''Juliette is vegetarian'' *''She is fairly good at singing but is shy about sharing this fact'' *''Outside of taming and studying, Juliette works as a model for her father’s studio. She used the alias “Rini” when she is working to keep this a secret'' *''Juliette is afraid of deep water'' *''Would be voice actress: Olivia Olsen'' Quotes *''“They’re letting anyone into the Digital World nowadays.”'' *''“Let a real tamer handle this.”'' *''"I’m not a prodigy... I just study.”''